Keys And Dragons
by Natsu's Imagination
Summary: Jellal and Lucy Fernandes parents get divorced separating them, when Lucy gets in contact with Jellal. When Jellal brings Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet to Fairy Tail Academy for a sports camp, things take a turn for the worst. Will they be able to survive all the obstacles? (Summary is horrible! I know, bare with me for now I'll write a better one) T for language


Ohaiyo minna!

Omg! I am having so many story ideas. Then again I have to finish one story first so yeah. Don't worry though I'll try to keep both stories updated, but that is if I finish my homework too, but then again theres procrastination.

Anyway I'm saying sorry ahead because, I really love the stories were Lucy has an older brother that are there for her in hard times (That is if Natsu's not there *wiggles eyebrows).

 **Warning:** I, Natsu, do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, all credits to Hiro Mashima.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

A boy, with royal blue hair and a red tattoo on his eye, reached for his iphone to shut the alarm. While reaching for it, his hand slipped from it and he fell off the bed on his face.

"Shit," He grumbled trying to get back up.

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

He got up and grabbed his iphone and shut the alarm. _How long have I been sleeping for?_ He asked himself. He looked over to the clock, with a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Good job Jellal! You're not going to late for the second last day of school!" Jellal cheered to himself.

Jellal ran over to the closet changing into his uniform. His uniform consisted of a white shirt with a black tie and pants.

He stuffed his bag with his extra headphones, notebooks, pencil case and a few textbooks (from some rude teachers who say ' you'll keep working till the last day of school).

He went over to the door, while grabbing his phone and headphones in the process, and put his black shoes. He left the house and walked over to his car and drove off to school.

While driving he was on the phone with his pink-haired friend. (A/N **Do not talk to people on the phone while driving)**

" _Hey Jellal! Whacha doing?"_ His friend said.

"Actually I'm driving Natsu," Jellal said

" _Oh seriously? Anyway why are you so quite?"_

Jellal sighed. "Your on speaker,"

" _Oh ok. Anyway get over to the school quick!"_

"Why? Wait your actually early?" Jellal said making a turn towards the school.

" _Yes I am! And I didn't do my history homework…jeez' Mr Thomson is really mean"_

"Don't worry you can copy off of me, and yeah I know"

" _Great! Thanks!"_

Then the call ended. Jellal pulled up at the school and put on his headphones and listened to 'One for the money' by Escape the fate.

(A/N Something I am currently listening to while writing this story! He he he)

Jellal walked around the big front yard of the school. He was looking around for Natsu but didn't find him. Instead he found one of his closest friends, Erza.

Most people- I mean everyone finds Erza scary. Well she only is when you piss her off. If you were sweet to her or offered her cake, then Erza would intern your kindness.

Jellal paused his music and called for Erza. "Hey Erza!" Jellal yelled. Erza turned around and smiled warmly towards him. "Hey Jellal! Your actually early today" she joked.

Jellal chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh heh yeah~ Just preparing my self for something".

"Oh? What are you preparing for?" Erza said with her face covered with curiosity. "Well I'm just preparing fo-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY STRIPPER!?"

"YOU HEARD ME FLAME BRAIN"

Erza sighed angrily. "Excuse me," she walked over to Natsu and the raven-haired boy named Gray.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza said in a low tone. Natsu and Gray instantly went pale and acted like friends. "N-no way!" Natsu stuttered.

"Y-y-yeah w-were," Gray gulped "b-b-best f-f-friends" Gray said trying to not sound disgusted, but failed miserably. Erza gave them a glare then pounced on them.

Jellal just watched them with a small smile.

They all joined the school a few years ago, but compared to everyone else they were different. None of the other students were like them, meaning none of the other students got to know them. They were all best of friends and stuck up for each other. If someone hurt any of them, the others would pound that person in the ground.

They were family…

 _ **Briiiinngg!**_

Jellal, Erza, Gray and Natsu headed into their first class, History.

They were all sitting in the in the second row, Jellal was sitting in the middle of Erza and Natsu with Gray sitting on the other side of Erza.

"So Natsu, what about your homework?" Jellal whispered to him. "Oh yeah," Natsu said calmly. _Why the fuck is he so calm!? He's going to be in trouble!_ Jellal thought with a surprised expression.

Natsu noticed this and gave him his infamous toothy girn, "I took your notebook," he said pulling out Jellal's history notebook.

Jellal gaped at him, "W-w-when d-did you t-take that?" Natsu just gave him a grin and put his fingers in his so-called 'Ninga mode'.

"Nin nin" He said with his white scaly scarf covering his nose, mouth and almost all of his spiky pink hair. Jellal just gave him a smile and sighed.

"Good morning students, and brat" Mr. Thomson said mumbling the last part while glaring at Natsu. But it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. Jellal heard him growl and he put his hand on his desk calming him down the slightest bit.

Jellal didn't want it go like last time. Mr. Thomson insulted him and Natsu pulled out some Tabasco and charged at him

Mr. Thomson never liked Natsu, and Natsu never liked him. Simple.

"Anyway I've decided not to take your homework since tomorrow is the last day of school" he said putting his briefcase on the table. "So…I panicked…for nothing," Natsu whispered to Jellal. In response Jellal just smirked at him.

"So instead of class today, I'll just ask everyone what their planning for the summer" Mr. Thomson finished sitting down.

Everyone groaned, except Natsu who knew Mr. Thomson would never notice him or ask him. So instead Natsu just drew a dragon in his notebook.

When Erza, Jellal and Gray first saw one of his drawings they all gaped at what they saw. Natsu was an idiot yes, but when they saw Natsu's artistic side they were all shocked.

"So let's start with, um, Jacob," Mr. Thomson said pointing to a boy with dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes to match. "Well, I was planning to go to the beach and compete in the soccer contest" Jacob said with a smile.

"Hm, interesting. I wish you good luck in the contest. Moving on" Mr. Thomson moved his index finger along the second row. "Ah, Jellal! What about you?" Mr. Thomson asked.

"Hm? Oh me?" Jellal asked and Mr. Thomson nodded.

"Well, every summer I go to a sports camp with me little sister" Jellal said casually.

.

.

.

Everyone in the class was silent, including Natsu who stopped doodling.

The other kids in the class may not have known Jellal properly, but they knew enough about him to know he didn't have a sister.

Or did he?

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Everyone screamed at Jellal. Jellal looked around to see Natsu and gray gaping at him and Erza jaw dropped. "Uh yeah~ I do" Jellal said.

"W-well why d-don't you tell us a bit about your camp, Jellal" Mr. Thomson said with shock obviously heard in his voice. Bu honestly Jellal didn't blame them. He never spoke much about his family or what he does.

Jellal just smiled and stood up. "Well, my sister goes to Fairy Tail Academy in Magnolia. One day she invited her to come to my school in summer. When I got there she told me about the sports camp and we both joined. So yeah~ I've been going there for 3 years now. And also she's letting me bring 3 friends along with me this year" Jellal finished with a smile.

Everyone was still taking in the fact that he had a sister. But Natsu, Erza and Gray were the first ones to snap out of their daze.

"Your taking us right?" Natsu asked with a smirk. "Obviously," Jellal replied sitting back down "But you gotta ask your parents first" He added.

The rest of the time in class was so boring that even, perfect student Jellal dozed of a bit. He cupped one of his cheeks and closed his eyes.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

" _Jellal-nii are you coming?" a blonde haired girl with a blue ribbon in her hair asked Jellal. She was about 9 years old; she wore a pink dress that ended at her knees and had a pink ribbon on her hair._

" _Of course Lucy" Jellal said taking her hand and walking towards their mansion. Jellal was 10 and was very protective of Lucy at the time._

 _When they walked into the mansion and heard screaming. "Jellal-nii?" Lucy said with worry in her voice. Jellal gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and walked in the direction of the screaming._

" _You need to stop working and care for the children!"_

" _I do care for the children! If I don't work then we can't get them anything!"_

 _Jellal instantly knew that their mother and Father were fighting again. Their mother and father would always fight. Most of the time it was about Lucy and him._

 _Jellal pulled Lucy along with him and passed their parents room. "Come on Lucy, I need to tell you something ok?" Lucy gave him a smile and nodded._

 _He pulled her into their room and pulled out a box. Jellal knew that his parents were getting divorced, but he purposely didn't tell Lucy. Lucy was a vey fragile and loved her family. Telling her that they were getting divorced would break her heart._

 _Jellal was scared._

 _Scared for loosing his family._

 _He knew if his parents were getting divorced, Lucy and him would get separated._

" _What's inside Jellal-nii?" Lucy asked. Jellal smiled at her and opened the box. Inside was a onyx chocker with beautiful lacing designs and an royal blue sapphire._

" _Sugoi~ Jellal-nii it's amazing!" She cheered. "Come here, I'll put it on you" She nodded and walked over to her brother. He clipped on the chocker and turned her around. He slipped a paper with his phone number on it._

" _Listen Lucy, when you get a phone I want you to call me so we can meet ok?"_

" _I promise Jelly!"_

 _She tackled him with a hug._

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 _ **After School in Jellal's House**_

Jellal walked through the door and dropped his bag on the sofa and went straight to his room to change his clothes.

After that he jumped on his sofa, turned on his TV and looked at his phone. He had 2 messages from Natsu, 1 from Gray, 3 from Erza and 3 from their group chat.

He looked at Natsu's messages first:

Natsu: _Yosh! Mom and Pops said I could go!_

Natsu: _I'm fired up! Btw check the group chat!_

Then he looked at Gray's message:

Gray: _I can come! Anyway check the group chat 'kay?_

Then he checked Erza's messages:

Erza: _Grandpa Rob said I could go,_

Erza: _When do we leave btw?_

Erza: _Check the group chat NOW!_ _Or I'll torture you to death!_

At that point Jellal shivered at decided to go and check the group chat. You see because, Erza has this charm that can make you scared by a text message.

Natsu: _When do we leave?_

Gray: _When do we leave?_

Erza: _ANSWER! When do we leave?_

Jellal: _Calm down! Calm down! We leave tomorrow; my sister's friend will come to pick us up. So yeah, meet at my house at 8:00am._

Natsu: _Yes! We're going to miss school!_

Erza: _Hmm, I don't know. We'll be missing a day of education._

Gray: _Oh come on Erza. You know you're happy to leave early too._

Jellal: _Yeah~_

Natsu: _Mhm~_

Erza: _Ok fine I am. Happy now?_

Jellal: _Obviously!_

Gray: _Pretty much_

Natsu: _Totally!_

Jellal: _Hey you guys? Shouldn't you guys be packing for tomorrow?_

Erza: _Good point bye!_

Natsu: _Shit! See you at your house!_

Gray: _Fuck! I knew I forgot something! Bye!_

Jellal just chuckled and walked over to his room. He packed up his bag while listening to 'Bloom' by Odesza.

After he finished packing his 2 suitcases, he plopped into bed. He was about to drift into sleep when is phone vibrated. He picked up his phone and opened one eye to read it.

Lushii: _Can't wait to see you! I'm also excited to meet your friends too! Goodnight, Love ya._

He wore on a soft smile before replying.

Jellal: _Can't wait to see you either! I certain that all of you guys will be close! Goodnight, Love u too._

And with that Jellal fell asleep…

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

"Wake up Jellal"

Jellal just grumbled and snuggled him self in the bed.

"Jellal Fernades Wake up!"

"This is hopeless"

"I have an Idea!"

"It's probably stupid"

"Oi shut it stripper!"

Jellal was quickly falling back into his sleep. When he was about to enter dreamland when a bottle was shoved in his mouth. Jellal's eyes shot open to see Natsu holding a bottle of Tabasco in his mouth.

Jellal's face instantly turned red. Gray and Erza were snickering in the background. Jellal pushed the bottle away and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and chugged it with a few drops if water spilling on the floor.

"What the actual fuck Natsu!?" Jellal yelled. Instead of answering him, Natsu exploded with laughter making Gray joining him and Erza letting out a snicker.

"Dude look at the clock" Gray said in-between his laughter. Jellal looked over at the clock with his face slowly paling. _IT'S 7:50PM! GAJEEL IS GOING TO BE HERE SOON SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ Jellal ran to his room to change his clothes and came back with his suitcase.

"Whew! Ok he should be her soon" Jellal said wipping the sweat of his face. Everyone gave him a confused look. "Him?" They said in unison. "Yeah me" a muscular voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice. They saw a man with piercings on his face. He wore a white T-shirt and black leather bikers jacket with blue jeans. He had long spikey black hair and black shoes.

"Hey Gajeel!" Jellal said walking towards him. "Hn, Hey" Gajeel said. He looked over at Erza, Gray and Natsu. "So these are your little friends? A redhead, stripper and a fire head?" he said. "OI!" Natsu screamed meanwhile Gray and Erza glared daggers at him.

"Tch anyway let's go," Gajeel said while popping a pill in his mouth. "Fucking weirdo," Natsu mumbled putting a pill in his mouth as well. "I HEARD THAT ASSHOLE!" They both lunged at each other. "NO FIGHTING!"

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!" Gajeel screamed. Natsu instantly backed off and whispered to Gajeel "Dude, she's a demon". Gajeel scoffed.

Erza growled and Natsu and Gray shivered in fear and gulped. _He's dead_ They thought. Erza glared at Gajeel with an evil glint in her eyes.

She pulled Gajeel by his ear, ignoring his instults, to the car.

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

After a long car ride with Gajeel, Gray and Natsu arguing and Erza exploding with anger and Jellal sweat dropping, they finally made it to Fairy Tail.

The school was huge. It was beautiful and lively. Everyone was happy and smiling. Gray, Natsu and Erza instantly loved it.

"Well since tattoo boy has been here before, I'm going to the tavern," Gajeel said "By the way bunny girl's in the tavern too"

They all turned towards Jellal. "Tattoo boy?" Erza asked. "Bunny girl?" Gray asked. "Does Metal face say anyone's name?" Natsu asked.

"Nope," Jellal answered "he'll probably make up a nickname for you guys too"

"I hope mine isn't stupid," Gray mumbled. But thanks to Natsu's amazing hearing he heard it. "Who wouldn't give you a stupid nickname?" Natsu said.

"You trying to say something Ash-for-brains!?"

"A matter a fact I am!"

They both put their foreheads together glaring at each other. Before Erza could get in-between them someone else came.

"Ara ara! We don't want to fight now do we?" a sweet voice said. They turned to see a silver-haired woman with a soft smile plastered on her face. She wore a pink fluffy dress with light pink trimmings.

"Hello Jellal, I see you brought your friends," she said turning to Erza, Gray and Natsu. "Hi there my name is Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira"

"Nice to meet you Mira" Erza said.

"Yeah nice to meet ya'" Natsu and Gray said in unison. They glared at each other and told each other to quit copying each other. Erza sighed, "Excuse them it's normal" Jellal sweat dropped. "So Mira, what about the rooms" He asked.

"Oh yes, you see Elfman will take your suitcases to your rooms. And you'll all go and meet the others in the tavern" She explained. "I'll take them to your rooms like a real MAN!" a white-haired man roared causing Natsu and Gray to snap their heads at him. He gave a quick wave and ran into the dormitories with their bags.

"Well come on, Lucy will be happy to see you back here, Jellal" Mira said walking towards the tavern motioning them to follow. While Erza was to busy talking to Mira, Gray and Natsu walked the same pace as Jellal.

"So that Mira girl," Gray whispered to Jellal "Is she a student here?" Natsu finished. Jellal chuckled "No, she's the barmaid in the tavern and is married to the school's headmaster's grandson" Natsu and Gray's mouth shaped into a little 'o'.

Suddenly Mira stopped, causing Erza to stop and the boys slamming in to her back. "Is her back made of steel or something?" Gray mumbled. "More like titanium," Natsu mumbled back rubbing his nose"

Mira giggled, "Ready?" she asked while gripping the tavern's doors. Natsu instantly gave a confident nod, with the others following suit.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail"

 **·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·**

 **Omg! I have the first school test on Wednesday so I won't be updating for a while. (Stupid School! Jk schools good for you!...not really) Anyway, What did you think? Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

 **Stay fabulous!**

 **Love,**

 **Natsu!**


End file.
